


Bite the Bag

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Ash, Jo, and Pam get a little too into their game, leading to more than just drinking, but also some confessions and sexy time.





	Bite the Bag

“So what the hell is this game?” Jo asked, taking a long gulp of the beer in her hand.  She was standing in the middle of the Roadhouse, swaying slightly to the music that was coming from the jukebox in the corner.

“Bite the Bag, Jo, I’ve said it a hundred times…” Ash answered from behind the bar where he was grabbing one of the paper bags they kept stashed back there.

Pam laughed from her barstool.  “Sounds like a dumb game to me…” she commented, taking a drink of her own beer. She had been passing through town, stopping at the infamous Roadhouse that she had heard so much about from the Winchesters.  Little did she know that there was a hot blonde who worked the bar – she’d have to let those Winchesters know to give her  _all_  the important details about places like this in the future.

Pam watched as Jo swayed, eyes raking her slender hips and perky breasts.  What she wouldn’t give to be just a little younger, a little more spring in her step to help entice the pretty girl.

Pam was ripped from her thoughts when Ash crossed her line of sight, placing the paper bag in the middle of the room next to Jo.  “Okay ladies – ready?”

Jo rolled her eyes at Ash, walking past him and over to Pam.  Her petite hand grabbed one of Pam’s and pulled her off of her barstool. “Come on, Pammy.  You gotta play with me.”

Pam smiled and followed her, wanting to play more than just the game with her, for sure.

Ash began explaining the game to them as soon as they were both standing.  “So basically you bite the bag.”  

“Sounds easy,” Jo said, shrugging as she looked at the paper bag sitting on the floor.  Ash rolled his eyes, continuing his explanation.

“You can’t use anything to balance yourself except your feet, so no hands on the floor or anything. Once all of us have bitten the bag, we cut an inch off the top for the next round.”  At that, Ash pulls a pair of scissors out of nowhere, and Pam briefly wonders if she trusts the strange guy to hold sharp objects, but a laugh from Jo distracts her from her thoughts and he continued speaking.

“If you fall, you chug a beer.  After each round, we’ll all take a sip.  Got it?” Ash asked, looking at the women in front of him.

“Sure thing, Ash,” Jo said, before stepping up to the bag, bending over at the waist, and biting the edge of the bag.  Both Pam and Ash’s eyes were glued to the swell of her ass as she bent, something she somehow missed when she stood back up.

Ash went next, bending over lankily and biting another side of the bag.  Pam eyed both of them before biting it herself, and Jo whooped.

“Round one, done!” she yelled, cheersing her bottle against Pam’s and taking a swig.  Ash busied himself with the scissors, cutting the top off the bag, before taking his own drink.

The next couple rounds were just as easy as round one, and soon the bag was only about 9 inches tall. Ash was the first to fall.

Pam thought he was overcompensating for how low he had to bend, but she couldn’t be sure because her eyes were on Jo’s hair, watching how it reflected the light of the room.  When Jo laughed, Pam joined her, realizing that Ash had fallen over.

“Beer for me, I guess,” he said from the floor, and Jo handed him a full bottle.  He chugged from where he sat before reaching for Jo to help him up.  

She grabbed one of his hands in each of hers, standing on his toes so she could leverage him up. She pulled with enough force that their chests bumped together as soon as he was standing and he quickly kissed the side of her mouth.  “Thanks, Jo-Jo,” he said affectionately, before grabbing the scissors to snip away at the bag again.

Pam watched the interaction with a pit in her stomach – of course Jo and Ash were together, they both practically lived at the Roadhouse.  So much for a little action tonight.

Jo noticed Pam’s sad face and walked over to her.  “What’s the matter, Pammy?” she asked sweetly, fingers touching the corners of Pam’s mouth to push them upward, morphing her face into a strange, forced smile.

“Nothin, doll,” Pam replied, giving her a real smile for the attention.  She looked over Jo’s shoulder to see Ash watching them, and he winked at her. Pam frowned, confused, before turning Jo around.  “Your turn again,” she said, before nudging her toward the bag.

Jo kept eye contact with Pam this time, bending over slowly before biting the brown paper.  She stood back up straight, hands on her hips as she motioned to the bag with her head.  Pam obliged, and felt both of their eyes on her as she bent over to bite it. Quickly Ash bit it as well, not falling on his ass this time.

As he was cutting the bag, he spoke.  “Wanna change things up a bit?”

Jo grabbed her beer, taking a drink before speaking.  “What do you have in mind, Ash?”

He stood, smiling between the two women.  “If someone falls, or whatever, not only do they have to drink, but the  _other_  two have to kiss.”

The grin on his face didn’t fade as he watched Jo and Pam think over his proposal, especially after Jo shrugged.  “I’m game,” she said, and they both turned their eyes to Pam.  “Pam?”

Pam looked between them, thoroughly confused.  “I guess if it’s cool with you two, it’s cool with me,” she answered politically, wanting nothing more than Ash to fall over so that she had an excuse to kiss Jo, but also not wanting to mess anything up between them.

“Alright then, sounds like we’ve got a party!” Ash said, excited.

They went a round without anyone falling.  Pam turned away when Ash started cutting at the bag, grabbing a new beer as hers was getting low.  While she was turned, she missed the interaction between her two companions: Ash nodding toward Pam’s back and wiggling his eyebrows up and down seductively.  Jo smiled at him, knowing exactly what was running through his head, and gave him an affirmative shrug.

Pam turned back toward them, and Jo bit the bag gracefully.  Pam followed successfully, but once again (and perhaps on purpose this time?) Ash fell over when attempting to bite the bag, catching himself on his hands.

He laughed, a little forced, and said “Whoops!” overdramatically, before looking between the two women expectantly.  Pam grabbed him a beer, handing it to him at his place on the floor.  Once he had taken it, her face was pulled toward Jo’s.

Pam was caught by surprise as Jo’s lips brushed hers, their plumpness pressing hard.  Pam was so shocked that she gasped, giving Jo the perfect opportunity to plunge her tongue inside the older woman’s mouth.  When Pam didn’t pull away, Jo’s hands released her face to slip inside her back jean pockets, pulling the brunette’s hips flush with hers.

Pam’s heart was racing as Jo took the lead in the kiss until finally they pulled apart.  A cheeky grin on her face, Jo shot a “Thanks, Ash” to the man on the floor and helped him up once more, leaving Pam standing there, shocked at the intensity of the kiss she had just shared.

This time Jo cut the bag down an inch, and it was getting pretty short.  It was only about half a foot from the ground, and Pam knew things were about to get interesting.  She went first – biting the bag easily once more (it helped that she had kept herself extra flexible over the years for her….extracurricular activities).  Ash went second, easily biting the bag and reaffirming Pam’s idea that maybe that last fall was on purpose…

She didn’t have too much time to think about that before Jo was stumbling to the ground.  For a minute Pam thought she had hurt herself, but she found Jo giggling instead.  The blonde arranged herself criss-crossed, pointing at her friends. “Kissy-Kissy!”

Pam blushed, looking over at Ash who shrugged her way.  “Rules are rules,” he said, before stepping close to her.

Unlike Jo’s kiss, Ash’s was much more gentle.  He slotted his mouth over hers tenderly, and she relaxed in his arms.  Their tongues barely brushed against one another’s before he pulled away, kissing her nose as he let her go.

Since Jo was still on the floor, she cut the bag again.  While she was working, Pam made her decision: if she had to kiss both of them, she was going to make them kiss, too.

Jo and Ash each bit the bag, looking at Pam expectantly.  She wanted them to know explicitly that she fobbed her turn on purpose, so she added in an elaborate forward-roll over the top of the paper, landing gently on the other side.

“Your turn: pucker up!” Pam said happily, and watched as the two of them wrapped their arms around each other.  She could tell they had kissed before, maybe hundreds of times, maybe regularly, and the way they were comfortable around each other’s lips and tongues was incredibly hot.

Pam got to cutting once she realized that Jo and Ash weren’t going to separate anytime soon.  As she cut, she found herself wondering why she was even still there – it was obvious that they were going to bed together tonight, so why wait for the inevitable dismissal?

That thought brought all of Pam’s positive and slightly buzzed mood down quickly.  She stood, heading for the barstool where she had left her leather jacket.  “Well, I’m going to head out guys – thanks for the night.”

Pam didn’t turn as she spoke, so she didn’t see the panic in Ash and Jo’s eyes.  As quickly as possible, the two of them let go of each other, rushing to pin Pam between them where she was standing by the bar.

“We don’t want you to leave, Pammy,” Jo said from in front of her, her petite hands once again grabbing at Pam’s.  

“Yeah, Pam,” Ash breathed into her ear as he pressed against her back.  His hands found her hips.  “We want you to stay.”

Pam looked at Jo’s face in confusion.  “I was just trying to…” she thought over her words carefully.  “I mean, it seemed like you guys were…um, getting busy?”

Jo laughed, looking at Ash over Pam’s shoulder.  “Well, sure, Ash and I have fun every once and a while,” she commented, trailing her fingers up Pam’s arms.  “But we only  _really_  like it when we have a friend join us…”

Pam’s frown grew, and she looked at Ash over her shoulder.  His eyes were dark and his hands squeezed her hips a bit harder.

“You mean, you’re not…together?” Pam asked, wanting to clarify.

Jo and Ash both shook their heads, smiling a bit.  “Not  _together_  together.  We sure have lots of fun, but Ash is my best friend,” Jo explained, and Pam’s stomach flipped at the thought that she could maybe have the blonde after all.

“Well, fuck, in that case…” Pam said excitedly, grabbing Jo’s face in her hands and diving in for another kiss.  Jo responded immediately, their tongues dancing happily.  Pam felt Ash behind her, his tongue taking residence on her neck and shoulders while his fingers stretched along her sides.

Pam moaned, feelings overwhelming her senses.  It had been a very long time since she’d had a threesome of any kind, and that was when she was much younger.  This time she was the elder, surrounded by a youthful energy that was exhilarating.

While Jo let Pam take the lead in their kiss, Jo’s hands quickly began exploring the older woman’s body. She slipped her fingers under the hem of Pam’s shirt, tickling her stomach before sliding upward, cupping her hands around the lace bra Pam was happy she had worn.  A moan from Pam’s lips was all Jo needed before she pinched at her nipples through the fabric, causing Pam’s hips to buck forward and then back, searching for friction.

The movement of her hips against Ash’s let her realize that the man behind her was quite interested in their situation, his hardening erection finding its place against her ass. Pam pressed backward against him more purposefully and he moaned against her skin, his fingers moving from her sides to the front of her jeans.

Jo pulled away, watching eagerly as her friend unzipped Pam’s jeans.  When Ash started sliding them down her hips, Jo pulled Pam’s blouse off as well, leaving the woman standing between them in just her underwear.

“Fuck, Pam, you’re hot as hell,” Ash said from behind her, and Pam blushed at the compliment.  Of course he had full view of her  _Jesse Forever_  tattoo, and his fingers were tracing it reverently.

“Thanks, and totally  _not_  forever,” she replied, before occupying her mouth once more with Jo’s.  Their fingers danced on each other’s bodies, Pam’s moving to unbutton Jo’s shirt while Jo continued teasing Pam’s breasts through the fabric of her bra.  Ash reached around to help Pam rid Jo of her clothes, and soon enough the younger woman was as undressed as Pam.

“Now Jo, I think it’s time we help this one out of his clothes as well, don’t you?” Pam asked, a glint in her eye as they both turned toward Ash.  He grinned at them, licking his lips as they backed him up against the bar to surround him.  

Each woman attached herself to one of Ash’s ears, making him shiver at the sensation.  Their hands worked together to rid ash of his clothes, stripping him completely so that his cock stood proud in front of them.  Eye contact being their only communication, Jo and Pam made their way down Ash’s body, covering his chest and stomach with nips and licks before they both made it to his cock, nuzzling against it from either side.

Ash’s hands gripped at the edge of the bar, taking what the ladies were giving him with moans and grunts of pleasure.  They licked and sucked at his shaft, kissing each other’s mouths around the hard flesh. When he had had enough, or as much as he could take without coming against their faces too soon, he pulled both of them up.

He kissed Jo first, hard and demanding, before turning to Pam and cupping her face in his hands. “What do you think we take care of this fine woman now, huh Jo-Jo?” he mumbled against Pam’s lips, maneuvering her backward over to one of the pool tables, Jo following closely behind.  Pam merely let herself be manhandled onto the table, Ash positioning her legs so they were spread wide on the edge of the table. He leaned her back, taking off her bra as he did so.  

“Lay back and relax, beautiful,” he whispered against her lips, kissing her a final time before he began exploring her body once more.  His fingers worked her nipples while his lips traveled across her collarbone, making the air feel cool against her wet skin.

Jo positioned herself between Pam’s legs, nipping at her thighs before she made her way to Pam’s covered pussy.  The fabric of her lacy underwear was damp from arousal, and Jo pressed her face right up against it, licking at the fabric wantonly.  Pam’s hips squirmed, but Ash helped hold her down so that Jo could get to work.

Jo’s fingers slipped Pam’s underwear to the side, allowing her to finally dive in to Pam’s warmth. Without any warning, Jo’s tongue dove between Pam’s folds, going as deep as possible.  Ash must have been watching, because he nipped at one of Pam’s nipples in the same instant, making a groan fall from the brunette’s lips.

The two of them smiled briefly at each other, enjoying the pleasure they were giving Pam.  Jo brought her other hand up to slip a finger in Pam’s heat, beginning a strong rhythm pumping in and out.  Her tongue moved up to Pam’s clit, circling around it one way before reversing and going the other way.  The switching between clockwise and counter-clockwise motions kept Pam on the edge, and she found herself grasping at Ash’s head to ground herself.  

He was paying careful attention to her breasts, not only to her nipples, but the sensitive underside that he had discovered she had.  She pulled him closer while also wanting to push him away – the combination of the two of them was causing her to teeter right on the edge of orgasm.

Finally she had had enough. “J-jo….Ash…please…” she whined, begging for her release.  They listened: Ash sucked one of her nipples in his mouth at the same time Jo pulled her lips around Pam’s clit, and the suction from both of them pushed her the rest of the way.  Pam groaned through her orgasm, grateful that Jo’s finger kept working until she was done clenching around it.

The two of them pulled away, letting Pam catch her breath.  Once she had, she smiled at them, sitting herself up and grabbing Jo. “Your turn, sexy,” she said, trading their places as gracefully as possible.  Pam didn’t waste any time before she ripped Jo’s underwear off (tearing it a little, but she could always buy her some new ones) and diving in.  

There was no teasing when Pam started eating Jo out, her tongue and fingers showing the younger girl how much she wanted her.  Jo immediately started moaning her pleasure, reaching for Ash to come closer.  He did, and Jo pumped at his dick, getting him even harder than he was before.  She leaned over to him, opening her mouth to let him know she wanted him to fuck her face.

Ash slipped his cock between her lips, hand moving to the back of her head so he could control the slide in and out of her easily.  Jo’s mouth went slack, as she couldn’t concentrate too much on Ash with the sensations Pam was creating between her legs.

Pam watched Ash get a rhythm going, and added a second finger, pumping in rhythm with Ash’s thrusts. Her lips suctioned around Jo’s clit, tongue flick-flicking against the nub in her mouth.  Jo wouldn’t last long, as Pam knew she was a master at this. Her fingers pushed further in, searching for the sweet spot inside of the girl’s walls.  She knew the moment she found it, as Jo let out a high-pitched squeal around Ash’s cock.

Ash and Pam’s eyes met once more, and they both increased their pace.  Ash was getting close, the heat and wetness of Jo’s mouth along with the delicious sounds coming from her muffled throat pushing him toward coming.

Jo fell first, Pam’s fingers never relenting as she worked the girl through her climax.  Ash fell from Jo’s mouth as she cried out her pleasure, and his hand moved to pump at his cock, closer to coming now that he was watching his partner orgasm in front of him.  

When Pam finally eased up, Jo reached for Ash’s ass, slipping a finger between his cheeks and pressing just slightly against his perineum.  That was all he needed to finish, come splashing across Jo’s chest and the pool table.

The three of them rested for a moment, catching their breath after the intensity of their play. Finally Jo sat up, pulling Pam toward her and kissing the woman slowly.  “Glad you stayed for our game, Pammy,” she said against her lips, smiling.

“Me too, Jo,” Pam replied, smiling at Ash over her shoulder.  “Now we should probably clean up so that we can move this to a better suited location, yes?”

Ash grinned, already rushing to the bar to grab a rag.  “Hell yea, woman.  We got all night long.”

The girls grinned and gathered all of their clothes, not even re-dressing half-way before the three of them moved to Ash’s quarters to continue the party.

In the morning, the three of them could only grin goofily at Ellen when she said, “What the hell is this cut up brown bag doing in the middle of the floor?”


End file.
